ccrcfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceGuru5 controversies
The SpaceGuru5 controversies are a series of controversies regarding SpaceGuru5. The first controversy occurred in March 2012, when he was commentated on by MSkull01. The second controversy started on November 28, 2017, when Illiniguy34 argued with him and Dan Roxas on one of his videos. It escalated when Dillin Thomas and MegatronDBZ commentated on a similar video from SpaceGuru5. The third controversy involved AvatarGate and spanned February 16–24, 2018. The fourth controversy surrounded tweets SpaceGuru5 had made about victims of trauma and spanned February 1–2, 2019. MSkull01 vs. SpaceGuru5 (12 Mar 2012) In October 2011, SpaceGuru5 posted a video decrying the Internet rules, though by 2012 he came to disown it. Early in March 2012, he requested youngbloodfantasy91 and MSkull01 to commentate on it. youngbloodfantasy91 never commentated on it, but MSkull01 did. His video was called "Pitchers and catchers are not funny," in reference to a moment where SpaceGuru5 imitated Ren with the line "I'm the pitcher, you're the catcher." In the video, MSkull01 took particular offense to SpaceGuru5 calling Ren and Stimpy's portrayal as a gay couple "wretched and vile," apparently extending that to thinking SpaceGuru5 was homophobic. As such, the video was rather serious compared to his previous commentaries. The immediate result of this was a bunch of other commentators accusing SpaceGuru5 of being a homophobe, even on SpaceGuru5's video. One comment from 8BitFox said, "You, sir, are a homophobe. Now stand still while I beat you to death with my gay dick!" Unsurprisingly, SpaceGuru5 was greatly disturbed by these accusations, though he would later call out their hypocrisy and unfounded reasoning. 'Aftermath' Backlash against SpaceGuru5 generally died down late in 2012, when MSkull01 commentated on BeastlyEevee with unfavorable results. Apparently, MSkull01 had made similar kinds of accusations against BeastlyEevee. This resulted in his massive decline between 2012 and 2013, when he seceded from the commentary community altogether. Nevertheless, SpaceGuru5 still considers himself to be the catalyst of MSkull01's downfall, since MSkull01's commentary on him sparked his sudden tone change in his subsequent commentaries. Smartass Birb Commentary Controversy (28 Nov 2017–19 Feb 2018) 'Illiniguy34 vs. SpaceGuru5 (28 Nov & 2 Dec 2017)' On November 26, 2017, SpaceGuru5 posted a commentary on Smartass Birb's video called "I'm Gay and I'm Not Oppressed." The next day, SpaceGuru5 published a video talking about Birb's antics. In one comment on this video, made by Dan Roxas, it was stated that Smartass Birb had "gone the way of MSkull01 and Illiniguy34."Comment thread on SpaceGuru5's video, 27–28 Nov 2017 On November 28, 2017, Illiniguy34 found this comment after the video was posted in a Skype chat. This started a massive 67-reply comment chain in which Illiniguy34 argued with SpaceGuru5 and Dan Roxas. The argument got very nasty, with Illiniguy34 eventually accusing SpaceGuru5 of being an SJW (something he frequently accused the commentary community of being) because he was passionate about social justice and egalitarianism in and of itself, among many other things. The argument ended when SpaceGuru5 blocked Illiniguy34 on Google+ and YouTube. On December 2, 2017, Illiniguy34 and SpaceGuru5 sparred again on Twitter, which ended when SpaceGuru5 blocked him. 'Dillin Thomas vs. SpaceGuru5 (28 Nov 2017–4 Jan 2018)' On November 28, 2017, Dillin Thomas revealed on his Twitter that he would be commentating on SpaceGuru5's commentary on Smartass Birb.Dillin's Tweet, 28 Nov 2017 The video was published on November 30, 2017, with Illiniguy34 providing guest narration; Dillin was sick and losing his voice at the time, so Illiniguy34 was chosen to read off his points for him. The video has been generally met with a positive response. However, on December 1, 2017, SpaceGuru5 implied that he would make a full response to this video. On December 2, 2017, SpaceGuru5 posted a 21-minute commentary on Dillin's video. He was able to counter Dillin's points by using facts about the status of American LGBT rights, as well as facts about Birb's behavior on YouTube and Twitter. Upon anticipating that the Alt-CC would react negatively to his video, SpaceGuru5 posted a Tweet revealing that Dillin wanted it to be an open discussion, and he also posted the full argument he and Dan Roxas with Illiniguy34. The next day, Dillin revealed that he would make yet another video on SpaceGuru5, though with a violent thumbnail that greatly disturbed SpaceGuru5. Dillin was very keen on trying to debunk SpaceGuru5's points, while SpaceGuru5 noted that Dillin was essentially violently retaliating against him. On December 6, 2017, SpaceGuru5 blocked Dillin from Twitter and YouTube, seeing how responding to his video would only make the drama last longer. Dillin posted his response to SpaceGuru5 on December 18, 2017. In it, Dillin pointed out that two of his sources were outdated (SpaceGuru5 admitted to this on his own video after the fact), and he dismissed LGBT statistics because he felt it was too general when discussing gay rights. He also claimed that SpaceGuru5 took his entire video out of context. On December 23, SpaceGuru5's commentary suddenly garnered 16 extra downvotes (before this, there were 5 downvotes). SpaceGuru5 attributed this to spite. One thing he observed was that people were turning his discussion into what he likened to a pissing contest. :"I noticed that people were turning what Dillin and I discussed into a pissing contest over who's right about gay oppression. Thing is, this whole thing isn't a matter of whether or not gays are being oppressed; it's a matter of dealing with the fact that they ARE being oppressed. All I did was present a civil rebuttal to everything Dillin was saying about my video, and then suddenly he and his cronies are all "SHUT UP, BITCH. HE'S RIGHT AND YOU'RE WRONG." If this is his idea of a civil discussion, then I'm glad I don't want to have one with him. You can have your disagreements with my views on how the LGBT should be treated here. However, the fact remains that the LGBT are still being oppressed. Most of this squabble is about whether or not gays are involved in this, which they are; gays are still oppressed here. The whole "LGBT rights aren't the same thing as gay rights" argument is a bunch of crock. In either case, we're still talking about how gays deserve more rights than what little they do. I just used an acronym to name other marginalized groups of varying sexualities, too. This is the last time I'll be addressing this whole situation like this for a while. I realize that not everyone is gonna be civil about this, but oh well. I've presented my own points. Make of them what you wish, and form your own opinions from there. I'm done with this." :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweets, 24 Dec 2017 On January 4, 2018, after taking a break from the whole situation and watching Dillin's response, SpaceGuru5 unblocked Dillin from Twitter and YouTube and posted the following: :"So after taking a break from this whole brouhaha involving Dillin, I'm willing to admit that I made really dumb rookie mistakes in my commentary, particularly when it came to me calling him an Islamophobic racist. Plus, a few of my sources were a few years out of date. However, with all that said, I still stand by most of what I said about Dillin's stance on gay rights. Sure, my usage of the acronym LGBT may have been a bit too inclusive, but I only used it because that group is being oppressed as a whole, and that group also includes the gays. Even if that acronym wasn't an issue here, the fact remains that state legislation continues to be proposed that aims to put the LGBT community at a disadvantage; the LGBT are still being oppressed in the USA. That was the main thesis of what I was trying to say in all of this. I'm just putting this out there to bring some closure to all of this. I know I fucked up a few times throughout this thing, and I'll make sure not to do that again. Much of my reaction to this was mostly out of compounded stress I was undergoing at that time. That's my fault. I'll just leave this here: HRC: 100+ anti-LGBTQ+ bills have been introduced in 2017 My god, I'm tired of talking about this. Let's just end it here, please..." :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweets, 4 Jan 2018 SpaceGuru5 looks back on this situation with regret for his behavior towards Illiniguy34 and Dillin, although he still stands by his commentary on Dillin. In the CC itself, SpaceGuru5's commentaries on Smartass Birb and Dillin have garnered mixed reception. On February 10, 2018, SpaceGuru5 learned of Dillin's retirement from the CC. Only two of Dillin's commentaries are currently available. Neither of them are on SpaceGuru5. 'MegatronDBZ vs. SpaceGuru5 (9 Dec 2017 & 18–19 Feb 2018)' On December 9, 2017, MegatronDBZ posted his own commentary on SpaceGuru5's Smartass Birb commentary. However, SpaceGuru5 didn't notice this until February 18. On February 18, 2018, SpaceGuru5 commentated on MegatronDBZ's commentary, highlighting a number of flaws in his arguments. He accused MegatronDBZ of strawmanning, complained about his usage of Wikipedia as a source (with one passage lacking any citations), and questioned his reading and listening comprehension skills. Upon MegatronDBZ watching this, he and SpaceGuru5 reconciled on YouTube and Twitter. This marked the end of SpaceGuru5's active involvement in the Birb controversy. 'Aftermath' On February 19, 2018, Nihilistic Snake posted a two-shot commentary to SpaceGuru5's Birb commentary. In it, he addressed two points that specifically bothered him, while claiming not to try to resurrect the dead controversy. SpaceGuru5 has no plans to respond to this. In the CC, SpaceGuru5's commentaries on Smartass Birb and Dillin Thomas have garnered mixed reception. Response to SpaceGuru5's commentary on MegatronDBZ has been positive so far. Involvement in AvatarGate (22–24 Feb 2018) On February 22, 2018, Sketch TB informed SpaceGuru5 of AvatarGate. Specifically, he mentioned Seriously Isaac's fervent belief that the use of OCs as avatars makes a commentary objectively good. NaiTaiDai and Sci Fin were also having a scuffle over this. SpaceGuru5 initially responded with two Tweets mocking this idea. :"So apparently, using OCs as your avatars makes your videos objectively better. I didn't realize imposing subjective standards on the entire CC was still a good idea. It's not like this was a bad idea several years ago. #Avatargate #HereWeGoAgain" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 :""Look at my amazing new OC! I call him Dickface Dotterson! Using him in my video will make it so much better! Sure beats using a character that already exists!" People actually believe this. #Avatargate" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 then decided to go the extra mile in mocking this idea. Within about an hour, he made a deliberately terrible video titled "This video is objectively good because it has an OC". The video features a constant shaking image of a poorly drawn rock character on an ugly background, with a distorted and amplified segment of "Never Gonna Hit Those Notes" as the music. SpaceGuru5 claims that the point of the video was to mock the idea that, because he used an OC in it, the video was somehow objectively good, even though it's a downright awful video on all accounts. :"I want this to be the worst video ever but it's okay because OC :D" :~ SpaceGuru5, 22 Feb 2018 — Source: Discord server, "Federation For Fams" SpaceGuru5 ended up tagging Sci Fin, Sketch TB, and SeriouslyIsaac in a Tweet he made sharing the video. :"My response to #AvatarGate, the latest CC brainfart. @SketchTB @SciFinYT @SeriouslyIsaac_ [link]" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 Evidently, Sci Fin didn't take this too well. He left the following comment on the video: :"says i ignore criticism *nice one guys* your retardation level has gone from 1 - 10000000 in a few weeks, just remember one guy made your entire community go spastic over something as little as an avatar disagreement.﻿" :~ Sci Fin's YouTube comment, 22 Feb 2018 After Sketch TB and Sci Fin subsequently argued for several comments, SpaceGuru5 left the following comments: :"This video is objectively good because it has an OC. That's literally the only thing this is about, lmao﻿" "This is exactly what I meant when I said people in the CC take this shit way too seriously. We're having this shouting match over a stupid video featuring a rock. Like, come on...﻿" "Sci Fin By the way, I never claimed that you ignore criticism. However, your actions today have proven to me that you can't take a joke. Good work, man.﻿" :~ SpaceGuru5's comments, 22 Feb 2018 This was followed by SpaceGuru5 Tweeting about the whole ordeal. :"I can't believe something as dumb as a shaking rock set to "Never Gonna Hit Those Notes" would upset someone so badly :face with tears of joy:" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5's Tweets have been Retweeted several times, with NaiTaiDai even Retweeting directly to Sci Fin and Seriously Isaac. On the same day, Sci Fin Tweeted the following: :"i know this video is sarcasm but and low quality but it is objectively better, because you took at least some time to make something unique, nice try guys but my points still hold up [link]" :~ Sci Fin's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 Sketch TB was very swift to call him out on this. :"You know he was mocking you right? He made the video purposefully jarring with the visuals, audio and various other things as well. You understand that this video is actually hard to sit through due to the fact that there's things moving around randomly and Music that changes pitch randomly and the picture isn't a PNG with a background that is visually painful to look at as well. Are you really going to be at the intellect of a toddler thinking, "It's gud cuz' original character" This was mocking you and Isaac's ideas." :~ Sketch TB's Tweets, 23 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 also called him out on this. :"I don't think you understand that this video is a joke, dude. xD" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 23 Feb 2018 He also responded in agreement to Sketch TB's Tweet. :"Looks like he wants to always be right, no matter how dumb he makes himself look in the process! ;3 #RetardAlert" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 23 Feb 2018 Up until February 24, 2018, SpaceGuru5 and Sci Fin exchanged fire. Sci Fin claimed that SpaceGuru5 misconstrued his points and to be "jerking off" NaiTaiDai. Meanwhile, SpaceGuru5 pointed out many of Sci Fin's flaws, which included blatant misconstruing of points, fabrication of points that weren't presented, and a latent vendetta Sci Fin had against NaiTaiDai that might've clouded his reasoning. AvatarGate itself ended on February 24, 2018, with Sci Fin deleting all of his Tweets talking about it, leaving only a Tweet containing media that reads: :"For those who have noticed I deleted all my tweets related to avatar gate, and @WebComSur, this is not because I'm trying to avoid criticism like NaiTaiDai will probably say all over his account, I'm done with this stupid drama. Don't bug me about it I dont give a shit, and look if NaiTaiDai does attack me all he's done is prove my points, it's idiotic you guys cared about some tiny youtuber who didn't like some people's avatars. Actual video dropping soon, and in closing I still believe in my original statements (for the most part) were completely true and if you disagree it's s u b j e c t i v e." :~ Source: Sci Fin's Tweet, 24 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 intends to use this incident as an example of Sci Fin's overt stubbornness, failure to understand jokes, and inability to take criticism. Twitter Controversy (1–2 Feb 2019) On February 1, 2019, SpaceGuru5 made a tweet thread that has since been deleted. :"Rape shouldn't destroy you. You need to learn how to be more resilient and to take control of your life and your emotions. Victimizing yourself and others won't do you any favors, and you should seek a therapist if you're really struggling that much. Let YOU speak for you." "This goes for any traumatic experience, by the way." :~ Source: SpaceGuru5's Tweets, 1 Feb 2019 (as seen on TwitLonger) He had been hearing about the rape accusations against Vic Mignogna and Todd Haberkorn for a while up to that point, and he'd observed that the same person accused both of rape. He also noticed that some had joined in due to traumas that involved neither men. He tweetedSpaceGuru5's Tweet, 31 Jan 2019 about this the day before this controversy broke out, asking if the #MeToo movement had "devolved into the modern-day Salem Witch Trials." It is speculated that this was the impetus for SpaceGuru5's February 1 tweets. Overnight, the backlash set in as many people decried the latter part of the initial tweet. Such detractors included ObscurianObscurian's Tweet, 2 Feb 2019, Mills KohaiMills Kohai's Tweets, 2 Feb 2019, Kurome TowaKurome Towa's Tweet, 2 Feb 2019, and Jonah SmithJonah Smith's Tweets, 2 Feb 2019. Seeing all the backlash, SpaceGuru5 deleted the two tweets and subsequently posted another one that intended not to repeat the mistakes of the initial ones. :"Sorry if my wording was off in my previous tweets. I was just trying to say that trauma doesn't need to control your life, and there's many ways you can be helped in overcoming trauma. It's not healthy to be perpetually miserable. I hope I made things clear." :~ Source: SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 2 Feb 2019 This tweet was also criticized by ObscurianObscurian's Tweets, 2 Feb 2019. Later that day, SpaceGuru5 published a TwitLonger"I can't believe this happened."— TwitLonger, 2 Feb 2019 apologizing for any offense, while criticizing the harshness and accusations he'd seen. He also explained why he made the initial tweets to begin with and stated that he, too, had undergone trauma. This, too, was criticized by some, including Vii Omega"Re: I Can't Believe This Happened @SpaceGuru5"—TwitLonger, 2 Feb 2019 and Kurome TowaKurome Towa's Tweet, 2 Feb 2019. References Category:2010s Category:Controversies